


Young Volcanoes

by DreamingofStardust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, some canon some au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofStardust/pseuds/DreamingofStardust
Summary: He's fire. She's earthquakes. Together they are as powerful and destructive as young volcanoes.My collection of various QuakeRider drabbles.





	1. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daisy is in trouble, Robbie is joined by an unlikely ally to save her.

Robbie twirled his key ring between his fingers, his foot tapping erratically on the floor of the Quinjet. "Are we there yet?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

Agent May looked up from her tablet at him. Her face was impassive and her eyes were as cool as steel. "We'll get there soon," she said monotonously then returned her attention back to her screen.

Fire flared inside, him burning like acid through his veins. "That's not fast enough!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist down on the empty seat next to him. Robbie sprang up onto his feet and began pacing back and forth in the small space. "If I had my chain--"

"But you don't!" May snapped, causing him to jump. She set her tablet aside and rose to her feet. "So you better calm the hell down and sit your ass back down. I will not have you jeopardizing this whole jet if you flame up."

They stared each other down. Her eyes as cold as ice, his burning bright with flames. Forces of opposing nature colliding in the small space between them and raging to be victorious.

Robbie groaned as he collapsed back down into his seat, resting his head in his hands. His insides were a stormy sea, tossing and turning within him into a huge swirling mess. He could honestly throw up right now. "If they hurt her. . ." He muttered, pinching his eyes shut.

"You think you're the only one who cares about Daisy?" 

His heart jolted sharply in his chest. Robbie opened his eyes and raised his head. May's face was still the picturesque example of cold fury, but there was something else. It was in the way her bottom lip trembled, the way her dark eyes glistened. She was scared.

"We all care about her, Robbie. She means the world to us, so just because you love her--" 

Robbie froze. "It's not like that," he interjected, quickly sitting up. 

May raised an eyebrow. "Please, I see the way you two look at each other. I'm not an idiot."

His mouth went dry. She glared at him, challenging him to deny it. 

Daisy's smiling face the last time he saw her appeared clearly in his mind from the warm crinkle of her eyes to the cute, small scrunch of her nose. Robbie's heart pounded painfully against his chest as if it were dragging against shards of razor-sharp glass, and he lowered his gaze.

He couldn't. 

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Robbie lifted his head and his eyes widened. Deep beneath May's hardened gaze there tinged a small, maternal warmth he had never seen in the older agent before. 

"I promise, Robbie, we are going to get her back alive. We are going to bring her home. And we are going to make those sons of bitches pay for ever thinking of touching her."

A grin crept at the corners of his mouth. He nodded. Now that was something the two could agree on.


	2. Escape Now, Flirt Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team are trapped in space, but a surprising return might save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sequel to my fic "It Wasn't A Goodbye"

“Robbie?” Daisy sputtered, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

Fitz and Yo-Yo stirred from beside her as she hastily rose to her feet and strode across the small, metallic cell.

Out of all the crazy things Daisy had imagined would come from being kidnapped and dragged out into space, seeing Robbie freaking Reyes again of all people was not one of them. He stood with his uncoiled chain in hand just on the other side of the shimmering, translucent blue wall of energy that trapped her and her friends in this shabby holding area they got dumped into. 

"Missed me?" He asked, the thrumming energy barrier between them warping his voice as if he were speaking underwater. A hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

Besides a bit of minor maintained grooming, Robbie hardly looked any different from the last time she saw him, however long that had been. Daisy shook her head. This honestly couldn't be real. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Robbie shrugged as he wrapped his chain across his torso. "Looks like helping all of your sorry asses, apparently." He fully grinned. 

Warmth expanded in her chest and all the tension lifted from her shoulders as a wide smile stretched across her face. 

"I could seriously kiss you right now!" She exclaimed.

Robbie froze, his smile faltering on his face while the weight of her words hung heavily between them. He raised his brow as his eyes searched her own. His gaze lowered briefly to her lips. 

Heat hotter than a furnace rushed to Daisy's cheek.

"I-I mean," she stuttered, averting her gaze. _Oh, hell._ "Not that I actually-- It's just a saying for, you know, when--" 

" _Ay Dios mio,_ you two!" Yo-Yo groaned from behind her as the speedster walked up to them. "Escape now, flirt later. Burning man, get us the Hell out of here."

Robbie turned to Yo-Yo, giving a faint nod as he slowly seemed to register her words. "Right, um, yeah," he stammered. He glanced once more at Daisy as he stepped back before his eyes scanned the area for a way to get them out. 

"Alright, Robbie, there should be a panel on your far right that controls the force field." Fitz stated, brushing past her and Yo-Yo to stand in front. 

Robbie turned and his eyes lit up where Fitz had said the panel would be. He stepped closer, his eyebrows pinching together low over his eyes. "Uh, Fitz, this might be a bit complicated. There are a lot of buttons," Robbie grimaced, tapping at the screen.

"It's fine. Now, this might be a little tricky, but I can walk you through the steps to disarm it if you just tell me what--" 

Daisy jumped as a loud crash rattled through the space. Smoke and sparks billowed as Robbie returned his fist from the smashed panel. There was a fizzle and then a pop before the shimmering blue wall of energy flickered and dissipated. 

"Or you could do that instead, yeah, yep," Fitz murmured. 

Daisy slowly stepped out of the cell as Fitz and Yo-Yo quickly rushed past her and took off to the cell down the hall where Coulson, May, Simmons and Mack were imprisoned. She sidled up to Robbie who had remained where he stood, frowning as he flexed his possibly bruised hand. He winced. A twinge pinched at her heart. Definitely bruised hand, but she had seen him survive worse. He stopped when he noticed her approach, standing up a little straighter.

"Hey," Daisy said, offering a small smile.

Robbie returned it with a soft smile of his own. "Hey." 

A gentle warmth flickered in his dark brown eyes that made her heart flutter in her chest. It was the same tenderness he held in his gaze when they last parted ways, when they made an unspoken promise to see each other again.

“It’s … It’s really good to see you," she murmured, fumbling with her fingers.

“Yeah . . . likewise.” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as their eyes were drawn to each other like magnets, their bodies slowly gravitating towards one another. Her eyes flicked down to his lips. There were so many things that needed to be said.

"I--"

"Hey, you two!" 

Daisy's heart vaulted into her throat and she quickly whirled around. Coulson stood at the end of the hall as the rest of the team stepped out from their cell. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a knowing smirk on his face.

"We should probably be going before trouble shows up, right?" Coulson asked with a raised brow. 

Heat bloomed in her cheeks once more as she hastily stumbled a step back from Robbie. It wasn't like they were caught doing anything, but, damn, did it seem like they were caught _almost_ doing something. Her heart pounded fast. What that something was would have to wait. 

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Daisy coughed. 

She turned back towards Robbie. His face was flushed, as well, even to the tips of his ears as he ran a gloved hand over his facial hair. Daisy grinned. At least she wasn't the only one feeling like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Shall we?" She asked, gesturing down the hall where everyone else was starting to head for the exit.

He gave her a tight smile and nodded his head. "After you."


	3. A Valentine's Day Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy likes to have a little fun on the holidays.

Robbie stepped out of his East L.A. home, smiling and twirling his key ring around his gloved fingers when his eyes landed on his Charger and his heart stopped. His keys clattered to the ground where he stood completely wide-eyed and frozen.

His beloved black beauty Lucy, who he practically cared for as if she were his own child, was covered entirely from bumper to bumper in nauseatingly bright pink heart-shaped sticky notes. There were even hearts on the blower and tires; not a single spot was left untouched.

Robbie staggered forward and plucked one of the hearts off. 

_You set my heart on fire,_ it read.

He pulled off another.

_You're the real hot stuff._

All of the hearts had these little sweet, but punny, notes on them.

"Surprise!" 

Robbie turned around and there Daisy stood by the front door with her hands on her hips and a sparkling twinkle in her brown eyes. Of course, she would be the one behind this.

"You know today is Valentine's Day, not April Fool's, right?" He questioned, walking over towards her.

"What?" She smirked with a shrug of her shoulders. "I thought this would be a fun way to show my love." 

Robbie raised a brow. "By completely ruining my car's exterior?" 

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen. My actual gift is I'm treating Lucy to a free wash, wax, and cleaning courtesy of yours truly, but I thought the hearts would be a nice touch."

She stepped closer, tucking a strand of her long dark brown hair behind her ear. "Don't you love it?" 

Robbie turned back towards his car covered in all those sweet heart notes that must have taken her ages to put her together. And it was all for him. Warmth spread through his chest as he turned back towards Daisy who was watching him closely. A smile twitched across his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You are the worst."

Daisy grinned. "I love you, too," she murmured as they both leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to the Quakerider fam! <3


	4. Drink With Me, I'm Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy invites Robbie out to celebrate St. Patrick's Day

"Ey, oi! Another round over'ere laddie!"

The words slur their way out of Daisy's mouth before a roar of laughter escapes her. She clutches onto the edge of the sleek oak bar to keep herself from falling off her seat.

The bartender just rolls his eyes before he fills up two glasses with Guinness and passes them over.

"Thanks, laddie, and a top o' the mornin' too ya!" Daisy croons.

There is a snicker beside her, and she quickly wheels around to face it. Sitting right next to her is Robbie Reyes, his face totally nonchalant and borderline scowling, as usual. He's like a poker player except for the small shine of amusement in the crinkle of his eyes.

Daisy had invited him out with her to celebrate St. Patrick's Day and get blissfully drunk. She was hoping to have him loosen up, for the two of them to not have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. problems or fiery vengeance demons, but the hothead was still nursing the pint he got since they first arrived. Still, that didn't stop her from fully celebrating this holiday well. 

"Wha's so funny?" 

Robbie's lips twitch almost into a grin. "Nothing. It's just . . . that's got to be the worst Irish impersonation I've ever heard." 

"Whaaa? No, it's not!" 

"Yeah, it is. 'Top o' the mornin'?' Really? Daisy it is ten o'clock at night." He ruefully shakes his head and takes another sip of his beer.

Daisy rolls her at him and crosses her arms across her chest. "So? Listen, I'm jus' tryin' to get into the holiday spirit, okay? To celebrate my Irishness!" 

His eyebrows quirk together, but he was still fighting off that smile. "Daisy, you're not Irish." 

"Hey!" Her face scrunches up into a pout as she sits up a little straighter. "You don't know that! My dad is white so it's totally a possibility! The green blood of my ancestors could be runnin' through these very veins!" 

Daisy grasps her glass and triumphantly raises it into the air, sloshing beer all over the counter. "Long live Ireland!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

That's what does it. A smile, even if it is a small one, makes its way across Robbie's face. Daisy is stunned for a moment with how nice it is, how it seems to take years off his face. It is so bizarre but delightful. A warmth spreads in her chest. She had been the one to make him smile.

"You are loca, chica," he says with a grin and another shake of his head before raising his glass, as well. "Long live Ireland!"

Daisy smiles in return and clinks their glasses together before going in for a long drink. She grimaces. Man, this stuff is bad, but it's for the holiday. She lets out a loud sigh when she finishes and rests her drink down at the same time as him.

"Alright, Ms. O'Johnson," Robbie says as he swivels in his stool to fully face her. "Have any other St. Patrick's Day celebrations in mind?" 

A wicked grin stretches across her lips. "Yep," She turns back towards the bar. "Oi! Laddie! A couple shots of ye best Irish whisky!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
